A coaxial cable is a type of cable that is capable of transmitting a signal propagating along an electromagnetic wave. The coaxial cable may have a core conducting wire that is separated from a cylindrical conducting shield by a spacer. The core conducting wire may be a solid or stranded wire formed from a metal such as copper. The conducting shield may be a foil layer of or a braid of conducting metal such as copper or aluminum. The conducting shield may be grounded to minimize interference. The spacer may be a dielectric that surrounds the core conducting wire and is surrounded by the conducting shield. The electromagnetic wave exists within the spacer, and therefore characteristics of the spacer significantly affect the characteristics of the cable, such as impedance. Because the electromagnetic wave may exist within the spacer, interference from outside sources may be minimized. The coaxial cable may have a protective sheath covering the conducting shield to further minimize interference. The protective sheath may be a durable and insulating material.
A wide variety of industrial and consumer applications use coaxial cables, and differing applications may use cables having differing characteristics. To ensure the selected cable is suited for the application, cables may have designations indicating the characteristics of the cable. For example, a cable may have a designation with the prefix “RG”, meaning “radio grade” or “radio guide”, indicating the cable may be used to transmit signals including radio-frequency signals.
At an end, the cable may have a connector to facilitate connecting the cable to a device. Like the cable itself, connectors may be suitable for particular applications and may be sized and shaped for use with particular cables. For example, an “RF” (radio-frequency) connector is a connector that may be used with RG-type cables. Often, each connector may have a male version and a female version. For example, the male connector may be coupled to the cable and the female connector may be coupled to a device. To attach the cable to the device, the male connector may engage the female connector. For example, the male connector may have a threaded interior that screws onto a threaded exterior of the female connector.
One type of connector having threads is an F connector, which is a type of “RF” connector. A conventional female F connector comprises a cylinder having a threaded exterior and a centrally-located hole for receiving the conducting wire of the cable. A conventional male F connector comprises a sleeve having a nut-shaped exterior and a hollow, cylindrically shaped interior that is threaded. The male F connector slips over and is secured to the RG-type cable, with the conducting wire extending through the hollow interior. To attach the male F connector to the female F connector, the male F connector is threadedly engaged to the female F connector.
Coaxial cable may be used with the transmission of television services. To receive this service, a coaxial cable carrying a television signal may be joined to a device such as a television, a VCR, a DVR, a cable box, or a satellite receiver. The coaxial cable may have a male F connector and the device may have a female F connector, and the male F connector on the cable may be screwed onto the female F connector on the device.
Although the design of a conventional male F connector provides a secure connection, it may be difficult to screw the male F connector onto the female F connector. Often, the female F connector is located on a back of the device, which may be cumbersome to reach without moving the device. A user may have to put himself in a physically awkward position to reach the female F connector, and may be required to attach the cable with one hand. Also, it may be easier for the threaded interior of the male F connector to initially engage the threaded exterior of the female F connector if the male F connector is held substantially parallel to the female connector. However, it may be cumbersome to simultaneously hold the male F connector parallel to the female F connector and to twist the nut-shaped exterior of the male F connector, especially if the user is working with one hand. Due to the number of threads, attaching the male F connector may be time consuming, and a user may believe the threads on the male F connector are engaging the threads on the female F connector when in fact the threads are not engaging. It is not uncommon for a user to believe he has effectively screwed the male F connector onto the female F connector, but for the male F connector to completely disengage from the device once the user removes his hand. Additionally, movement of the device may cause the cable to disengage from the device if the male F connector is not securely connected.
Recently, cable service providers have expanded their service offerings to include internet access services and voice-over-IP telephone services. To receive these services, a cable modem is attached to the coaxial cable, usually by attaching a male F connector on the coaxial cable to a female F connector on the cable modem. The cable modem may be attached to a computer, and the signal passing through the connector establishes internet connectivity. The cable modem may also be attached to a router or a phone adapter that is connected to a telephone to establish telephone services. However, a user may encounter the same difficulties joining the coaxial cable to the cable modem as he encounters when joining the coaxial cable to a television.
From the above, it is apparent that a need exists for a male coaxial cable connector that can be easily attached to and released from a conventional female coaxial cable connector, the female connector having a threaded exterior.